Pizza preparation devices currently provide automated pizza sauce dispensing onto pizza dough. Prior devices use a premixed sauce which often needs replacing, for example when the sauce is used up, or when a different sauce thickness is required. Thus in order to prepare a variety of pizzas, a different dedicated apparatus must exist for each different variety of pizza. Alternatively, one or a few dispensing apparatuses may be used, but must be prepared and initialized for each variety of pizza. In both cases, changing pizza varieties adds in cost, required space, or down time, all of which are undesirable consequences of changing sauce varieties.
Prior devices also do not feature robust apparatuses to latch onto or capture a pizza pan. Thus, prior devices may break during the normal course of use, and be unusable for a period of time, resulting in a loss of production.